1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a technical field of an electrophoretic display device driving circuit that drives an electrophoretic display device, an electrophoretic display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electrophoretic display device of this type includes a display unit that displays an image in the following manner with a plurality of pixels. In each pixel, after an image signal is written to a memory circuit through a pixel switching element, a pixel electrode is driven by a pixel potential corresponding to the written image signal to thereby generate a potential difference with respect to a common electrode. This drives an electrophoretic element between the pixel electrode and the common electrode to perform display. For example, JP-A-2003-84314 describes a configuration that the pixel includes a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) in a memory circuit. In this case, writing of an image signal in the memory circuit and supply of a pixel potential to the pixel electrode are simultaneously performed in parallel with each other.
According to the configuration of the above described display unit, supply of image signals to the plurality of pixels that are arranged in a matrix of rows and columns typically needs to be controlled on the basis of a high-frequency high-speed clock. Thus, a controller (or a driving unit) for performing that control needs to be driven on the basis of a high-speed clock. Because power consumption during operation depends on the frequency of clock, there occurs inconvenience that power consumption of the controller increases. Thus, it is difficult to use a simple secondary battery, or the like, and, therefore, there may be a problem that supply of electric power for driving the electrophoretic display device becomes complex.